Dawn of Blood
by Horific Albel Nox
Summary: Naruto stumbles into The Akatsuki at age five after discovering he can control Blood, rated for violence and gore
1. Chapter 1

Hmm another story of mine, remember to review at the end or I'll get crabby.

An- just to let you know this is before most of the characters join Akatsuki so Itachi, Hiden, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi are yet to join. Zetsu, Kisame, Orochimaru, Kakuzu and Leader have joined.

Disclaimer- I am not in the ownership of any of the materials used in the creation of this story and chapters that will be posted in the future.

Warning- This story may contain scenes of bloodshed, gore, debauchery, horror and possible popular character bashing; this story only follows the cannon in the loosest sense of the word.

-------

Leader stared at the form of a bloody five year old with astonishment; around him was four bodies that were almost unrecognisable as parts of them appeared to have been 'sheared' off as it looked as if the blood inside them had forced its way out through the small spaces, possible considering the child was giggling quietly as a bubble of blood floated between the child's palms taking shape of a horse before he let it make contact with the ground where it galloped along.

Turning his head he looked at Kakadu's misshapen body and sighed, despite being a berserker that tended to lose control of himself and kill his team member during a mission he was extremely valuable as he not only brought money in and handled the banking and accounting but he also helped with the paperwork which neither Kisame or Zetsu ever helped out with.

Looking at the other bodies he winced in sympathy, one had most of the left side of his body liquefied and the rest of his body was slowly following suite and the other two Akatsuki members were in similar states in varying degrees of liquefying themselves.

The child looked up as he only just realised there was someone else in the room, the child smiled and struggled to his feet and plodded over to him, when he had come right next to Leader he tugged on Leader's cloak an obvious move to get his attention, his interest in the child was great and he stared at him looking directly into his eyes with an intent gaze which was met by extremely blue and curious ones.

Abruptly he held up both arms to leader "up" he said, Leader wasn't sure what he meant and had repeated what the child said "up?", the boy nodded his blond locks splaying all over the place as he did so, He repeated what he said as he lifted himself a bit higher as he stood up on his toes waving his arms as he did so.

Unsure whether it was a good idea or not Leader slowly leant down and picked the boy up underneath his shoulders, the boy once he was in his arms squirmed for a second before settling into a comfortable position, right on Leader's arm.

"So what's your name little boy" Leader asked simply, the kid seemed nice enough he just hoped he wasn't a landmine in his arms waiting to go off when shifted wrongly "I'm Naruto it means fishcake, they're things in ramen, ramen's great do you like Ramen I like Ramen" defiantly an excitable child as far as children go.

"tell me Naruto do you know what happened here" gesturing with his free hand to the bodies of the Akatsuki members "oh yeah I killed them isn't that neat, I can do weird stuff with blood so I patted the weird guy on the knee and made him go boom and I got covered in bits of him, he fell down and then I made the others fall down when they started yelling" the Child named Naruto pouted rather odd for some who was capable of killing not only an S-class missing nin but also his three associates who all happened to be A-class missing nin.

Branching out his questions Leader asked something that had instantly bugged him "they didn't hurt you did they" amazing as it was he couldn't see a single scratch on the five year olds body "Yeah I did, the one there" he said point at the puddle of a ninety percent liquefied ninja "took my whole hand off but then it came back with a 'fisss' sound".

'So he can regenerate limbs, most likely organs as well' Leader thought his further thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice again "So what's your name Shady dude" Leader frowned at the nickname but chose to ignore it for the while "So terribly sorry Naruto-san My name is Leader" Naruto nodded the fact that he was named leader didn't seem to matter to the sun kissed blond his next words a good indication to the reason why.

"Leader-san I need to go potty".

-----------

Ten minutes latter the small blond was sitting on a chair, across the long oval table sat Leader, idly Leader noted what Naruto wore, faded orange shorts and a torn up shirt both covered in dirt and grime but strangely for all the rips blood stains were not present and except for three faint whisker marks on his cheeks there weren't any blemishes.

"Naruto-san can you tell how you got here" An enigma as to how a small child could simply turn up one day half an hour before a scheduled gathering of the members in the area.

"I dun't know, I just got walking one day then I got here but before that some guys in purple clothes and funny masks took me away and then they went all gooey".

"Gooey?" Leader quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah they went all red then gooey and then I could play with all the red stuff they turned into" 'Ahh of course a latent bloodline of some kind, that meant either those anbu were disposing of him for being too powerful or had captured him from a rival village, possibly mist or stone as the tended to deal with the physical aspects of a ninja'.

"And what happened after that Naruto-san".

"Then I saw a butterfly and I followed it into this cave then I saw that weird guy and stuff happened… I'm hungry can we eat".

"Not yet Naruto-san I still need to know where it is you're from".

"Heh that's easy shady dude, I came from the orphanage".

Leader rubbed his temples before reminding himself the child was only that, a child "I mean the village".

"Well uhh" Naruto scratched his head for a minute appearing to concentrate intently "it's really big and has lots and lots of trees uhh, na-hat I can't think of anything else shady dude".

'Hmm so he's from the fire country huh this should be interesting'. "Okay Naruto-san seeing as you have no where to go why don't you join us, The Akatsuki." The last part said ominously immediately made Naruto's attention perk up.

"Do I get one of those cool dresses you're wearing and get to speak with it covering my mouth so I look all mysterious".

Leader blink blinked slightly amazed that a child that young could form a sentence that large "Yes of course you do Naruto-san and you also get one of these rings, so will you join us Naruto-san" Leader finished his sentence by holding up one of shadowy hands a silver ring with a red circle on the front, in the circle stood the kanji 'rei' meaning both nothing and overflow.

"Suguai, So what do I have to do" Naruto leapt off his seat and ran around to within a foot of Leader before he stopped and started fidgeting with barely contained excitement.

Looking down at the hyperactive blond that practically vibrated from stored up energy made Leader sigh in exasperation, it hadn't been a good day, piles of paper work the death of Kakuzu the Akatsuki financer along with 3 other members who had the potential to be S class within a year or two.

Digging through his pocket Leader came to a bright idea that lit up his whole face complete with twinkling eyes, 'yes that was it, if he killed Kakuzu then he could take his job as the fiancer, he looked to be durable and it wouldn't be too hard to get him to learn what he had to do' nodding to himself Leader brought his hand out of his pocket.

What he held in his hand was none other then Kakuzu's ring, along its surface was the kanji 'Hokuto' meaning Northern star "Here, wear it on your left middle finger" Naruto blinked at Leader before voicing his obvious question "Why?" Rubbing his temples Leader stopped him self from sighing again and answered simply "Do it and you'll see".

Naruto wanting to know what exactly would happen wasted no time in donning the ring and almost immediately he felt the result, It felt as if he had just become connected to a larger source of power, as if the world had just expanded, His nails darkened before settling to a shade of dark purple, like blisters under the finger nails it also looked very much like nail polish.

"Cool I've got pretty nails what they do"

Leader sweat dropped "They're nails they don't do anything"

Naruto nodded sagely one hand cupped under his chin before he followed Leader into a deeper part of the cave

Little did he know that the beginning of his career would not only be fraught with peril and unspeakable horrors but also the speakable horrors named paperwork.

---

End chapter.

Author's notes.

Hmm so what do you think am I not the coolest for my idea of absolute coolness.

Names- Leader- Shady Dude, Naruto is around five so he used the first thing that came to him

Naruto's blood- Naruto can control his cells and more specifically his blood and anyone else's for that matter, he has control over what it does and can influence how it moves and give it a semblance of life, it is controlled by his creativity and he wills it into action much like how genjutsu is basically how much chakra you pump into it and what you can think up.

Blood attacks- Spike – a simple ranged attack, a thin line of blood hardened to unbelievable levels shoots toward a target, the spike can swerve mid air but is still affected by such things as momentum and may take time to change course.

Blood Defence- Wall- a wall or walls form and harden stopping or slowing down projectiles. While concentration is required it relies more on instinct rather then hand seals to perform like Gaara's sand defence.

Ring- Kakuzu's (and now Naruto's) ring is worn on the middle finger left hand, Hokuto means Northern star

Naruto- clothing- Overdone yes but Naruto will be wearing an Akatsuki cloak, mini-sized for his extremely young body; his actual Description will be as follows

An Akatsuki cloak over a pair of orange and black boxers, the only other clothing will be a pair of simple reed sandals. On his left waist will be a largish leather hipsack containing two scrolls, several accounting folders and various receipts for expenses, he carries no weapons.

Personality- Cheerful and inquisitive by the first week of being in Akatsuki he'll have names for each member, He can get serious but usually only when he's told to or when money is concerned otherwise he's carefree

Training- that'll come in latter chapters, for now he learning to Take Kakuzu's job over. I'm not going to make a super powered Naruto but he will be powerful enough to stand up for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

An- chapter two here, usual stuff I don't own anything, what I own you don't want and this story will eventually contain grutuitious violence

* * *

Naruto sat staring at what he was to do, two months had passed and he was doing remarkably well his quick mind managing to catch on to the concepts of banking and how to manage money effectively, It was similar to what he had to do when he lived alone in that big empty apartment after the mean old lady in the orphanage threw him out on his arse.

Zetsu was by far the cheapest Akatsuki member needing little to no funding for his endeavours, He was odd the first time he spoke with him as the man seemed to speak in two different voices that differed in opinion, Zetsu's only real expense were the spies and informants he had bullied or manipulated into the Akatsuki cause

Zetsu was an almost civil sort but one was unsure whether he merely stared at you or contemplated on you being his next meal, Leader had told him earlier that Zetsu 'took care of loose ends' loose ends being the bodies that would not be needed or had to be eliminated.

Orochimaru was nice though he smiled and even put 'kun' at the end of his name, Orochimaru was tall and pale with purple eyeliner and weird yellow glowing eyes, on his second day at the 'base' of the Akatsuki he was told by Leader to get himself checked out by their titled doctor, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru wasn't an actual doctor more a scientist but he was the Closest thing that the organisation that was still quite in its infancy had to offer, despite that Orochimaru was quite adept at many forms of mundane medicine, the actual place Orochimaru had set up his lab where he both conducted experiments and held medical supplies was a non-descript white walled room a stark difference to the gloomy setting of the cave he had been taken to.

Kisame the fish like man was an oddity at best, violent and brutal at first glance one didn't expect the blue toned man to speak in a polite if somewhat gruff voice his words being growled out as if spoken by a man twice his age, "Brat" that had been the first word he spoken to Naruto his pupils dilated as the only warning he got before the Shark man hefted his massive bandaged blade off his shoulder and in a feat of almost superhuman strength tore straight through the young boys abdomen separating him into two pieces.

Naruto himself wasn't surprised when a moment after being bisected by the tremendous girth of the Sameheda the lower portion of his body dissolved into globules of blood that trekked back to the place Naruto's stomach 'should' have been congealing and forming his lower body once more

"Tee-he that was cool, do it again" Surprised Kisame jumped back a good twenty feet before coming to his senses, grunting in annoyance as he realised even with the chakra draining effect of the Sameheda he could not bring revenge to the child that had killed one of the members of Akatsuki.

Most would not think Kisame as one to take such things personally but he was, Kakuzu was a team member someone he respected and worked along side with just like the other members of the mist seven he had fought with, the ones he sweated blood for and took a near fatal kunai in the chest to protect during a mission.

Placing his weapon back in its position Kisame gritted his sharpened teeth in frustration "don't even to begin to think I'll forgive you for what you did to Kakuzu" Turning Kisame walked off his form growing more shadowy the further away he got until Naruto could no longer make out the mans large cloaked form

"In light of recent events I have been recruiting several new members into our organisation" The wispy form of Leader stated in a matter of fact tone, around him sat Orochimaru, Kisame and Zetsu, each were situated around a large circular table with ten seats, each of the seats were made out of solid stone that reached up into the high roofed ceiling and had inscribed in a red circle the Kanji for each of the rings that members of the Akatsuki wore.

"And what of their initiation" Spoke Orochimaru already knowing what Leader was going to say

"There won't be one for them as we're currently in a situation where the death of a potential new recruit will hurt us more then help us" The initiation weeded out the weak from the strong but tended to kill more then its fair share of Akatsuki hopefuls which at the moment was a bad idea.

"Leader-san" Naruto called out poking his head up from just below the table on the chair he was sitting at, even standing his chin barely came up to the tables top and he was finding it hard to keep in the discussion and take notes of what was happening

"Yes Naruto"

"Uhh does this mean I have to factor in their expenses and catalogue their needs?"

"Yes it does Naruto, and remember to tally their respective costs and medical expenses that they will need" Leader replied before turning the entrance where two people walked in "Unfortunately as of yet I have only been able to get two new members, Orochimaru the first will be your member his name is Sasori of the red sand"

At the announcement of the name a young man stepped forward wearing the red and black Akatsuki cloak and a pair of standard ninja sandals, around his neck was a forehead protector displaying the slashed symbol of Sunagakure, which was a single vertical line with a dot above it

The young man had flawless, unblemished skin and slightly spiked short red hair cut in a stylish pretty boy look, but with everything about him he looked slightly off, unnatural as it were as if he was made out of wood

"So I have to be paired up with some doll boy" Orochimaru asked cynically sighing as he did so "We are short on man power at this time so you'll have to be taking some missions" Standing up Leader walked over to Sasori and placed a ring into the palm of the red headed man

"And our second new member will be paired with Naruto as he will need the most guidance at this crucial time, Sai please step forward"

Walking out of the shadows a tall man moved forward with elegant light steps, the man had long purple hair and green eyes, his skin pale from the obvious makeup he wore, underneath the Akatsuki cloak which he kept un-buttoned he had a traditional Shinto outfit that looked much like one would wear as an advisor to a great lord.

The man had a soft smile on his face as he moved in front of Leader he appeared at ease with those around him but oddly enough the man didn't carry a headband or anything else to signify his former allegiance, slipping on his own Akatsuki ring everyone in the room watched the simple but noticeable transformation of his fingernails dyeing a deep shade of purple just the same as every other Akatsuki member

"Welcome to the Akatsuki Sasori, Sai"

An- I find in many stories the members of Akatsuki are characterised as one dimensional villains with both no concept of morality or care for those they work alongside with, in some cases that can be true but for the most part it is an incorrect view of them

Kisame speaks in a formal tone and tends to use honorific san, he is also quite smart unlike how he's portrayed in many stories and is not limited to using his big ass sword the ability to create water out of nothing but chakra was a skill that was exclusive to Shodaime Hokage and hadn't been seen since then but Kisame is capable of doing so

Zetsu is a mysterious character perhaps more so then Leader or that unintroduced Akatsuki member, you know the one with the balaclava and the flower, its clear Zetsu is immensely powerful as what's shown of him is that he has mastery over plants and their growth and form the only other characters that have similar abilities were Nindaime Hokage and Yamato

Zetsu also appears to have multiple personalities this is evident in many factors such as his speech and the way he argues with himself

Orochimaru isn't a bloody paedophile and I find it doubtful that he would be gay, straight or bisexual, I doubt the man has a libido, much like a zealot he's driven by resentment for the fact that Sarutobi the man who trained him and who he respected above all others shot him down for some person he could most likely wipe the floor with even with yondaime using his shunshin

Some people may be wondering why Naruto wasn't screaming in pain at being cleaved in half by Sameheda, Naruto doesn't have a concept of pain and thus sees hurting others as a game as well as getting hurt and seeing as his body keeps him alive it doesn't worry him if he gets seriously injured. Naruto also hasn't been told things like right or wrong so he finds it perfectly acceptable to kill others he is after all five years old

Sai is a new character I've based loosely on Sai from Hikaru no go, the traditional Shinto outfit he wears looks like a cleaning smock mixed up with Japanese kimono and fluffy pants


End file.
